Tired of the Mushroom Kingdom
"Tired of the Mushroom Kingdom" is the 1st episode of the first season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 1st episode overall. This episode is a parody of Mario's traditional call to adventure. In this case, Mario refuses the call since he is tired of playing the hero and always having to save Peach from Bowser. The first episode also establishes the basic plot of the first season, as well as many recurring jokes and staples, such as the opening credits Bowser's letters, and the sped-up highway running gags. Description Young, Teenage, Clean-Shaven (No Mustache) Mario And Luigi Are on Vacation in the real world (our world). But someone wants to screw it up....... Overview At the mailbox, Mario and Luigi receive a letter from Bowser. The letter tells them that Bowser has kidnapped Peach yet again and the two brothers must return to the Mushroom Kingdom to rescue her. However, they ignore his request and dash off to get some super mushrooms. While they are doing this, they are confronted by Wario who was sent by Bowser to bring them back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario explains to Wario that they need a vacation and don't want to save the Princess anymore, and tells Wario to go and tell Bowser that he and Luigi aren't coming. Wario swears to bring them back at all costs, but they make a break for it before he can. Mario and Luigi then decide to race go-karts after escaping. Synopsis and Luigi receiving a letter from King Bowser]] Mario and Luigi are on vacation in the Real World, hoping to take some well-deserved time off from saving the Mushroom Kingdom. One day, they go to their mailbox, hoping that they don't get the same letters like they do everyday (which they agree would suck). When he and Luigi arrive at the mailbox, Mario finds a letter from King Bowser, who tells the duo that he has once again kidnapped Princess Peach and taken over the Mushroom Kingdom. He also tells the Mario Brothers that there is nothing they can do to stop him and laughs evilly. This greatly annoys Mario, who asks Luigi if he can believe Bowser, whom he hatefully calls a "son of a bitch". Mario is tired of the fact that the princess and the Toads can't handle themselves every time he takes a time-off vacation (as he is just a plumber after all), as well as that he is the one who always has to save Peach's "lazy ass" each and every time she gets kidnapped. As he complains about this to Luigi, he grabs him by his overalls and yanks him in frustation. When Luigi asks Mario what they should do, he lets go of Luigi and decides to ignore Bowser's request and instead go look for Super Mushrooms with Luigi, which he happily accepts and gives a thumbs up. 's demands]] Soon, Mario and Luigi find some mushrooms and Luigi tells his brother that he thinks he found some big ones somewhere. Before they can collect them, Wario appears and calls out to them, rudely calling them the "Stupid Mario Losers" and exclaiming, "WEH!". This is followed by Mario calling Wario a "son of a bitch" and Luigi asks him what has Bowser got him up to this time; then Mario angrily flips Wario off. Wario reveals that King Bowser has hired him to send Mario and Luigi back to the Mushroom Kingdom and chuckles evilly. Mario refuses to go, saying that he is tired of saving Peach while once again frustratingly yanking Luigi by his overalls, scaring him for a second. Mario tells Wario that he can go tell Bowser (whom Mario calls a "dickhead") that he and Luigi aren't coming, to which Luigi says, "Yeah! What-a Mario said! Hmph!". Wario tells Mario and Luigi that it is getting cold outside and suggests they go inside his house and talk the matter over. At Wario's house, Wario demands that Mario and Luigi return to the Mushroom Kingdom with him at once. However, Mario informs Wario that he is tired of enemies interrupting his vacations. Luigi tells Mario that Link has problems of his own, but Mario ignores this and tells Wario that the point is he and Luigi are staying in the Real World. In response, Wario reveals to Mario and Luigi that Bowser said they might say that and he would have to fight them if that was the case. However, Mario manages to distract Wario and when Wario looks back after Mario points at nothing, the brothers quickly run off, screaming. Angered that he had been tricked, Wario tells them that they may have run away this time and calls them "Mario Stooges," but vows to be back. Then Wario proceeds to let out an evil cackle. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi say that their escape was a close one. Then Mario asks Luigi if he wants to race go-karts, he accepts and happily goes off with his brother to do so. EPISODE I: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Mario (First Appearance) * Luigi (First Appearance) * Wario (First Appearance) * Peach (mentioned) * Link (mentioned) * Bowser (only voice heard) * Sonic the Hedgehog (mentioned) Locations * The Mailbox * Mario's Backyard * Wario's House Letters * The First Letter from Bowser Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations Coming soon! Trivia * The bloopers reveal what appear to be two deleted establishing shots: Mario and Luigi jump across the street to their mailbox and Luigi says, "I hope we don't get-a the same old crap we get everyday!", a line that was later shifted to the beginning of the episode. The second shot shows Mario and Luigi building up momentum to run up the hill, revealing a rare glimpse of the mailbox from the side. * This is the first episode in which Mario and Luigi both say something while the title screen is still on the screen, the other occurrence being in "Metal Gear Stupid." However, there were several episodes in Season One where something other than Stupid Mario Brothers and the episode number were said while the title was still visible. * This episode is also the first one to mention Bowser, Peach, Link, Sonic, and Toad. * The characters swear more in this episode than any other. This was meant as an over-exaggerated joke, but the usage of profanity was toned down in later episodes due to the attraction of a younger audience. * This is the only episode to use the term "dickhead." * While Mario is telling Wario that he isn't going to return to the Real World, he mentions not getting to try out his "go-kart-soccer-ball-basketball-doctor-kit" and his "giant over-sized game board", where he was going to have a party with all his friends. This line is a reference to most of the series. Goofs * At the beginning of the hill gag, a dog can be seen moving out of the camera as Mario and Luigi being running up in fast forward. External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 1 * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 1 (Bloopers) Category:Season One